Conventional bowling games are played by a method which depends on the order in which spares and strikes are scored by the players in turn. There is a definite need for new methods of playing a bowling game which are more exciting during the entire play of the game; for games which are challenging but not difficult; and for games to increase and enhance the public interest in the sport. This invention is directed to satisfying these needs and to rectifying lack of interest problems in the conventional method of playing a bowling game.